


Dear Girl of Starlight Tears and the Moonlight’s Melody

by holographicbubbles



Series: Elsamaren Summer!! [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Poetry, i just don't write poems enough, i'm actually a poet, ik, it's a poem guyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicbubbles/pseuds/holographicbubbles
Summary: Dear Girl of Starlight Tears and the Moonlight’s Melody,You could have chosen anyone else.You should have.Elsamaren Summer 2020, Day 4 - "Out of everyone you could have chosen, why me?"
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827406
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Dear Girl of Starlight Tears and the Moonlight’s Melody

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had something else written, but then it got too personal and I kinda was like, oh. Oops. And then I got into a poetry mode and speed-wrote like twenty different poems at two am. And I was still in it this morning, so I wrote this. And here's my thing for today, which I'm actually really proud of. So, enjoy. (here's some tissues, if you need them (: )

Dear Girl of Starlight Tears and the Moonlight’s Melody 

You told me,

The day after we met,

After I died,

And well, was resurrected.

You said:

“You belong up here.”

I do.

And I did then.

I wanted to say,

_Would you belong up here with me, too?_

But I didn’t.

It would have been wrong. 

Sunlight was lighter and less precious than your

Touch,

Fingers soft like a moonlight’s melody,

Running through my hair.

It was all I needed.

You, there.

But I couldn’t have you there.

It would have been wrong.

“I could stay,”

You said,

“Here, a night. If you’d like,

And only if you’d like.”

I did.

I would have liked that.

But I couldn’t say so.

It would have been wrong.

You meant the sky and the starlight to me,

I would have traded air to breathe,

Just to have you stay.

_For once,_

_Someone,_

_Just stay._

_I don’t wanna lose anyone else._

But you couldn’t have stayed.

No one ever could,

Not for me.

Especially not you.

It would have been wrong.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

You asked, your eyes shining like a river,

A ghosted waterfall of starlight,

That fell from your eyes.

I never wanted to see that,

Never wanted to be the one doing so.

You didn’t deserve that.

I’m sorry.

“Why are you pushing me away?

I just want to help you!

Elsa, please.

Let me stay,”

You whispered that last sentence.

I barely heard it.

I pretended not to, 

And left.

What could I have given you, anyway?

I’m only Girl of Broken Dreams,

And you deserved more than uselessly running after me.

_Stay, please,_

I wanted to tell you.

I wanted to fall at your knees and beg;

_Just once,_

_Maren, please,_

_Just stay with me._

But I didn’t.

It would have been wrong.

Don’t you know that I lose everything I love?

I don’t want to lose you too.

I didn’t.

I never did. 

I haven’t…

Not yet,

You’re still trailing me, a reminder of my own

Twisted, 

Wrong,

Broken,

Wishes. 

_Leave me,_

I want to tell you.

You could have chosen anyone else.

You should have.

I’m a Girl of Broken Dreams, of Broken Desire. 

I wanted you to stay.

But you couldn’t.

I would have broken you, too. 

And asking you to stay,

It would have been wrong. 

You could have chosen anyone else,

So why me?

Why Girl of Broken Dreams and Shards of Whispering Glass,

That call my name in the nighttime.

Why chose someone so 

Wronged,

Born a gift and forged a weapon?

When there were people who could

Have loved you

Like I could never?

Like I _would_ never?

_Stay._

_Don’t leave me too._

_Don’t go._

_Stay._

But you can’t.

It would be wrong, if you did.

I know that you want to,

You still say that to me,

“Elsa,

Elsa,

_Please.”_

I can’t give that to you,

It would be wrong.

And besides:

You could have chosen anyone else.

You should have.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write poetry more, I just don't.  
> Anyway, last night, I was writing about  
> Friendships, lost through the years,  
> And all my regrets of things that I've done.  
> And the mood kind of poured over here,  
> And... yeah.  
> It's not sugar-spun, or even relatively sweet.  
> But I hope that, well, that  
> Someone liked it.


End file.
